


Mirror Sky

by bruisedsky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, No Smut, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedsky/pseuds/bruisedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kiss under a shattered sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Sky

They’re kissing, but not really. It’s so much more than that.

Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi, burying his fingers into his shirt, clutching fistfuls of blue fabric. They hold each other under the cold, unseeing sky, making their own world, where Bokuto imagines that perhaps the skies would be sandwiched together with the earth, so that there’d be no difference between walking and flying, and the stars could fall onto their heads like rain.

But for now he is content nuzzling blue and stargazing into eyes the same shade as the sky above.

Bokuto looks up to see the mirror sky falling away in pieces.

And then there is the sun, throwing white light over their entwined bodies.

And rain, glowing, like so many shattered stars.

Bokuto wonders if he’s seeing things.

Then he closes his eyes and calls it love.


End file.
